Akatsuki Chatroom
by sober.terminallyCapricious
Summary: The Akatsuki get bored, so they start a chatroom. Several fights start, and eventually Tobi gets involved, s tho Chatroom dies the day it started


**Akatsuki Chatroom**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or the Akatsuki. They are awesome, and I wish I did, but I don't. Sorry.**

(ImortalJashinist has logged on)

ImortalJashinist: Ugh, figures I'd get here first...

(Stitches has logged on)

ImortalJashinist: Hey, Kakuzu! Finally decide to get here? By the way, have you seen any of the other Akatsuki members?

Stitches: First off, shut up about taking forever, Mr. Week-Long-Ritual. Second off, That reminds me! I saw a really entertaining fight on the way up here!

ImortalJashinist: Who was fighting, and why?

Stitches: #1: Sasori and Deidara again, and #2: I dunno why; Sasori was yelling about Deidara blowing up his puppet, and Deidara was saying it had become art.

ImortalJashinist: ROTFL!

(Samehada has logged on)

Samehada: Hey, anyone seen Konan and Pein-sama?

ImortalJashinist: I haven't, but I'll be back.

(ImortalJashinist has logged off)

Stitches: Where do ya think he's going, Kisame?

Samehada: Who knows? He's Hidan, heaven knows what he does when nobody's around...

(ImortalJashinist has logged on)

ImortalJashinist: ...

Samehada: Did ya find 'em?

ImortalJashinist: ...yeah...

Stitches: Where were they?

ImortalJashinist: ...In their closet...

Samehada: ...

Stitches: ...

(Puppetmaster has logged on)

(XplosiveSculptor has logged on)

Stitches: This won't end well...

Puppetmaster: Oh, great, Deidara's here too...

XplosiveSculptor: Oh, you're just mad about losing your puppet, aren't you, Danna?

Puppetmaster: SHUT UP, DEIDARA!

XplosiveSculptor: Well, it's art now!

Puppetmaster: No, it was art before. Now it's gone forever... T.T

ImortalJashinist: You two really should shut up...

XplosiveSculptor: WHY DON'T YOU?

Puppetmaster: I hate to admit it, but I'm with Deidara on this one...

ImortalJashinist: ...Deidara, you do realize saying that to me is embarking on a suicide mission you won't return from...I WILL KILL YOU FOR IT!

XplosiveSculptor: Better you than Sasori-baka

Puppetmaster: I'm still here, you know.

XplosiveSculptor: That's the point, un.

Samehada: Anyone wanna come to my room? I just rented "Jaws2"

ImortalJashinist: Oh, Jashin, no... not after last time... DON'T WATCH THAT! NOT AFTER WHAT YOU DID LAST TIME!

Samehada: Who cares?

(Samehada has logged off)

ImortalJashinist: Oh, crap... I gotta go confiscate that movie...

(ImortalJashinist has logged off)

XplosiveSculptor: ...What happened last time?

Puppetmaster: Like I'd tell you, She-baka.

XplosiveSculptor: I'M NOT A GIRL!

Stitches: Last time, Kisame got Jaws to pay us a "visit" because Hidan "forgot" to pay the water bill. Oddly enough, it wasn't me that time...

(PaperBeauty has entered the chat)

(Peircings has entered the chat)

Peircings: Okay, where's Hidan?

Stitches: He is in Kisame's room...

Peircings: Okay, BRB.

(Peircings has logged off)

PaperBeauty: Why is Hidan in Kisame's room instead of his own room?

Stitches: Kisame rented "Jaws2"

PaperBeauty: O.O. They might need backup. So... any volunteers?

XplosiveSculptor: I volunteer Sasori-baka!

PaperBeauty: 'Kay. Bye, Deidara! Oh, yeah, quick question: What kind of music do you want at your funeral?

XplosiveSculptor: ...

(XplosiveSculptor has been disconnected (error5423))

Puppetmaster: Did he do what I think he did?

PaperBeauty: What do u think he did?

Puppetmaster: Pull the plug on his computer.

PaperBeauty: Yep.

(XplosiveSculptor has logged on)

XplosiveSculptor: Can I have directions to Kisame's room?

PaperBeauty: First room on your left...

XplosiveSculptor: Wish me luck...

(XplosiveSculptor has logged off)

Stitches: ...

Paperbeauty: ...

Puppetmaster: ... It's been an hour...

Paperbeauty: ...Yeah...

(Samehada has logged on)

(Peircings has logged on)

(ImortalJashinist has logged on)

ImortalJashinist: Well, we got the movie, but...

Peircings: It may take a while for Deidara to return...

Samehada: Your scythe is really fun, Hidan!

ImortalJashinist: YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TOOK MY SCYTHE?

Samehada: ...Maybe...

ImortalJashinist: I hope you know what you need to be doing, Kisame.

(ImortalJashinist has logged off)

Samehada: Oh, crap...

(Samehada has been disconnected (error523))

PaperBeauty: Ummm... Did Hidan...

(XposiveSculptor has logged on)

Puppetmaster: Yep. And again, Deidara, Art is meant to last forever.

(Black has logged on)

(White has logged on)

XplosiveSculptor: ART IS A BANG!

Black: ...What the heck just happened?

White: Is anyone hurt?

Puppetmaster: How much of that did you see?

XplosiveSculptor: Crap, gotta go...

White: How come?

XplosiveSculptor: Tobi wants the computer...

Black: Tell him to go away! o

XplosiveSculptor: I'm in his room...

Puppetmaster: See? That proves it!

XplosiveSculptor: I hope you know what you should do now...

(XplosiveSculptor has logged off)

Puppetmaster: Oh, crap...

(Puppetmaster has been disconnected(error523))

(GoodBoy has logged on)

(Puppetmaster has logged on)

Black: Oh, crap. LOG OFF! LOG OFF!

(Black has logged off)

(White has logged off)

(Puppetmaster has logged off)

(Peircings has logged off)

(PaperBeauty has logged off)

GoodBoy: Awwwwwwwwww...

(GoodBoy has logged off)

(RulerOfSharingan has logged on)

RulerOfSharingan: Hey, sorry I'm late, had to knock my little brother around on Clash of Ninja Revolution... Hello?


End file.
